Unfaithful
by indraniFOREVER
Summary: Evelyn is now being dragged at the evil. bounded for so long, her heart rebels for some adventure... in the moment of impulse, is she choosing the right thing... still Hisoka x Oc... the third man is yet to come... R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I am well aware that it a sin to lie in the diary, and I am thankful to god that I still have a place where i can be truthful... to me and to my conscience. i have been a terrible... terrible person.

My name is Ivy. My parents have named me Evelyn and i am the one and the only female generation of the Vanburgh Assassination Company. i am not short of anything; money, luxury, servants, clothes, butlers, maids... practically the world is at my feet. but somehow none of them does attract me anymore. I was much too content of my life; even with my looks. they considered nothing prettier than my midnight hair, cascading like waterfall to my waist, with a slight wavy manner, framing up my petite structure, my small olive face and my obsidian eyes, in my sweet nineteen. suitors visited me often and i can remember how many times i have been called "the dark lady"... pretty fools, they think mere lines from Shakespeare can impress me!

but the reason of my confession has not arrived yet, and i haven't yet enumerated why i am such a terrible person. well it's a long story. it started with the contentedness of my life and the crises i have been feeling. Although i belonged to a assassination family, i was treated like a protected princess. I was trained in martial arts and assassinating arts but still when i was not in a mission, I was like princess whom was told every time what to do and what not to do...

i was frustrated. My life was colorful yet so dull and monochromatic. I cannot remember when it was the last time I felt happy. Even my assignments was easy... my job was just to paralyze the enemy... I was not aloud to torture, nor to shed blood... because it was not considered 'lady-like' I wasn't _allowed _ to do anything _exciting _like my father and brother did. Sometimes I wonder what is the point to make me an assassin when I was not _allowed to kill._

From this point my story starts... a twisted tale of a spoiled princess... I am going to reveal my diary to you, and I want you to tell me, who am I and what should I do to myself...

**February 22, xxxx**

I started my day as usual. The maid held the velvet-slippers right beneath my feet before they could touch the cold floor and clad me with a brilliant pink velvet dressing gown over my night shirt. I looked to the pile of pink envelopes right on the night-stand. I was sick and disgusted at the sight of those love letters or "billet-doux" as my mother calls them...

"Betty... who put those at my night-stand?" I angrily asked my maid, although i knew it wasn't her fault. "Your mother, Ivy-sama, and she told you to read them" Betty bowed her head. "I don't care, burn them... no buts" i added when Betty opened her mouth.

I went outside of my door and descended through the stairs to the dining hall. My head felt scratchy... must be the fluff of the plush-pillow.

"that is not lady like Ivy, don't do that..." a male voice called from the hall. Must be my imbecile brother... i cannot bear even the sight of his face. I spitefully looked at him, the horrid sight made my insides churn. I cannot think of how girls die on him. his face was nothing much different from mine; it can be called the male version of my face except the amethyst colored hair whose bangs hang over his wide olive forehead... but he is lot taller and muscular than me. the retort came easily and simultaneously "None of your business, my dear Edmund-nii" he frowned at me for some moments and growled in his deep irritating voice "Maman and Papa are waiting for you at the dining table, come sister... " to my glee he got himself out of the sight.

i walked towards the dining space, where maman and papa were having breakfast. out wide, narrow and long dining table's deep Burma teak glowed in the soft morning light beneath the lace tablecloth. My maman was sitting at the south-east corner with my papa; to see me she gleefully smiled "Ohayou Ivy-chan, come sit..." and I took my seat at the opposite side of maman while Edmund-nii glared at me. "so have you read what i had send to you?" How foolish of me to think that my maman would greet me "good morning" without any reason, I heaved a sigh and looked at her green eyes which glinted in the morning light.

"I... um...i mean" i had no choice but to mumble to her, because there is no way i can tell her i have send them to burn, if i do then not only i'd be punished, but Betty will get in trouble too. Maman got her answer and spitefully opened her mouth in disappointment "I knew you wouldn't do it, what am i thinking" she pompously flipped her long sheet of platinum blonde hair. "Give it a rest Gwen, perhaps she missed it out after she woke up" Papa, came to my rescue, and maman had to give in, "anyhow, they were invitations of a ball party."

i never liked ball parties, or any dance parties, treats, feasts, card-parties, kitty-parties or any social gathering of the "blue-blood" people. every time i attended those things, i felt like a object of show, where my exterior was my identity, nobody cared who i really was. i sighed inwardly and a groan almost escaped my mouth but my conscience pulled it back, for i was never to talk against my elders... that's what the supreme rule of my family or any assassin family i can think of... _do what you're told or die._ in here, it was no exception.

"It's the birthday party of the Neon Nostrade" maman announced, thank god, because, if it is the party of the Nostrades then i can go, because unlike the others it won't be too boring... but still it's a ball, i hated those "fops" "alright maman, i'll go" i gave my consent and maman smirked with satisfaction. i got up from the table without having breakfast, papa called me back but i pretended that i was not hungry.

the rest of the day was uneventful, i was pampered and Betty culled and toiled over my look, as if i was going to a battle. To maman, it was a battle... i know the exact reason why she sends me to so much parties... she wants me to find a guy and get married; at first she tried a direct approach but i dusted all those suitors of mine, so this is an indirect approach... i cannot blame maman alone; my brother Edmund-nii and father are in this too. they think, girls aren't appropriate for assassination or any outdoor job and they should settle down. But i always had a premonition that the real reason is something graver and deeper than this.

the evening arrived much earlier than i thought, clad in a black lace gown with silver and sapphire filigree hairpin on my dark hair and high stilettos. my limo took me to my destination and the moment i set foot on the party location every eye was turned towards me and i wasn't flinched by it , even a bit. I greeted my blue-haired friend Neon and greeted her happy birthday. "what a pleasant surprise, I thought you'd never come..." she hugged me affectionately, "how could i, it is your party after all" I hugged her back and she cheerfully smiled. "come, i'll introduce to our guests" I never like Neon, but this warm greeting really touched my heart, she was really happy to see me.

Neon kept ranting about her friends and introduced them, i could make out two names; Belinda and Clarissa. but the sudden commotion diverted me of introversion. I looked at the back of the crowd and pulled Neon's sleeve, "What is that Neon?"

Seems like at my question she sprang up into life and jumped in excitement "Oh! how could i forget, it's the special magic show... come Ivy, it's gonna be awesome" she almost dragged me by my hand and to the front of the crowd.

a red-haired man was performing simple card-tricks while guitar in background strummed in a Spanish tune, but what mesmerized me was the litheness and the liquid-like grace of his hands. the cards flew from his hand with swift fluidness and with a spiral motion it came back into his hand like real _magic._ I was so captivated by the actions that i did not realized that a queen of hearts touched my feet and the crowd got all excited. my trance was broke when the magician spoke from the stage in a husky and low voice,

"miss, may i have the pleasure to have you as the volunteer of my next trick." he extended his right hand.

i grabbed his hand and felt a soft warmth spreading all over my face, i rode on the stage and he turned towards me. his liquid topaz eyes melting on my obsidian ones, his ivory face glowed in the light and he took his mouth right next to my ear.

"You have to choose a card, got it..." his husky whisper breathed against my sensitive spot and my whole body tingled with an unknown sensation. i didn't know what i did, but i wasn't getting enough of his reddish-carmine hair which cast a bluish shadow over his ivory neck, his jawlines stood proudly against his aristocratic high nose, his amber eyes glowing in the spotlight, his moist lips-

_Hisoka... that's what i call myself _ the wind breathed at the ear and the moment i turned towards the stage at the magician, he was gone...


	2. Chapter 2: Rehab

**hey, i am back... this is a new story i am writing and i want to know what is the outcome of it... please review, the fans I need them, to know if i should continue this. so here is the second chapter of Evelyn's diary... Evelyn's dark heart will be revealed. a story of a girl and her fake world**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rehab**

* * *

**February 23rd xxxx,**

I rolled in my silk bed horizontally, while my insides churned in a weird sensation. the words of that magicians pricked through the whole night and i woke up in the morning with the evident livid circle under my eyes. Betty was asking about that but i shrugged it off, breakfast passed in a flash and i returned into my room. after so many hours that weird feeling was unshakable. i tightly clutched my dressing-gown, trying to control it. my heart skipped a beat when my desk phone ringed loudly.

'hello, Evelyn here'

'Oh, Ivy-chan, thank-god you are alright... you looked weird in the party, are you fine?' Neon asked me with concerned. i breathed in relief and smiled 'no. i am fine... nothing happened actually.' 'oh... that's good, cuz i was thinking that pervert magician did something to-'

'neon, can we meet somewhere today' i cut in and the exclamatory note of Neon was caught in the receiver 'eh! why...' 'just... to... umm...' i had to mumble as that question came out of the blue, 'um, 'cause i didn't get... to... talk to you last night...' i awkwardly said and Neon was easily convinced 'okay then, lets meet at the LavAzza, okay' she hung up without any further word.

i went downstairs to get the consent of my parents, it did not take much to get them, maman was over the moons to hear that i was finally 'going out'. 'good, now you are more acting like a lady' she went up and kissed my cheek with affection. 'of course, but i get to choose the dress.'

...

i got stuck in a dubious white eyelet lace mini-dress with neon pink belt and stilettos, if i told that i was meeting a girl, then my maman would have died out of sheer shock. Neon sat outside under a colored umbrella, in a pretty turquoise dress which brought out the color of her hair, she waved at my sight and greeted me as i sat down. 'wow, you look fancy... are you meeting someone else too...' she said playfully 'no chance... i just got stuck with my maman... and i look dubious-' 'no no' Neon shook her head apologetically 'you look nice, actually...' Neon tore her eyes off me 'anyway, what do you have to say?' she asked and her eyes pierced through my face 'I was a bit preoccupied last night, so i felt a little bad for you' although my mouth uttered it, but my mind told me it was a half-lie, Neon looked at me with suspicion but then her face lightened up 'aw! that is so sweet... thanks' the waiter dropped two cappuccinos in front of us 'anyways, i am so glad you are here, actually i was going to ask you to go out to a place with me-' Neon said and she went through her clutch, and went on ranting which did not reached my ears and suddenly something dropped from her purse,

'Neon you dropped-'

the moment i reached for the small object i saw a piece of paper, i picked it up and opened it, when i saw the content i felt my urge to return this to Neon vanish, i hastily stuffed the paper in my dress pocket and straightened up. '-so do you wanna go?' Neon asked and I was fallen so of the hook, 'Ivy, were you listening to me... I said, would you want to go shopping with me today?' Neon said annoyingly, evident ticked off with my earlier absent-mindedness, I gulped in the anxious feeling and looked at her 'I am sorry Neon, but not today... can we meet tomorrow?' I said flatly and braced myself for another round of rant, but to my relief she huffed 'okay... i guess its' fixed then.' she stood up, paid for the untouched coffee and stormed off.

'Driver, I want to go home' i called my driver.

...

I knew maman kept buzzing like a bumble bee after my brief trip, but i ignored her, i was much more interested to see the content of the cheat i had picked up. after i slammed my door after me, i opened the cheat with great care, bracing myself with the unexpected...

it was a phone number rather, which i had kept a secret from you, a cell-phone number which was ended with a suit of card, a spade to be precise. i dialed it from my desk phone and waited as it rang on the other-side...

_moshi moshi... _a lithe voice drawled from the other side, and out of the blue i hung up on it. my heart pumped fast, at the voice, because that was the voice that haunted me all night. i clutched my heart at this wild attempt of mine, the i was almost startled to death when the desk-phone rang again... i picked it up with shaky hands.

_it's very rude to hung up the phone without talking ... miss E~ve~lyn..._

my heart sank at his tone, it sounded so lewd and perverted, i gulped and mustered up all the courage i had 'where is the prove, that i called you?'. the answer came sneeringly, '_are... didn't you? ah!... i was hoping to talk to you... i never got the chance to tell you, that how pretty you looked last night..._' his words sounded twisted and lascivious, but his words kind of melting and alluring 'are you trying to seduce me...' my in-born exult came naturally, and i smirked 'don't get my wrong, but we are in a totally different class, you... are a pesky magician... and i am an elite, a blue-blooded girl.' in answer, the magician smiled and this time the tone softened '_alright, alright... i was just joking miss Evelyn-_' the latter tone was so dangerous that i felt my heart was pierced through '_the phrase i uttered earlier, was hundred percent true... you were looking gorgeous that night and i couldn't take my eyes off you... _' i audibly gasped and he laughed at the receiver, '_so, your grace, i was wondering if you would do me a kindness... for i am just a pesky being!_' he was definitely buttering me up and it was already working '_what is it?_' i snapped '_will you do me the honor to pay me a visit..._' 'why?' i asked imperviously and he sighed '_ah! how can i tell you... how your small divine face has charmed me that it even denying me of my sleep... so onegai..._' he pouted in the phone. he sounded sincere, yet a bit whimsical, in a normal time, i wouldn't have done this but, he has a _magical _magnetic force towards him that was luring me like a insect towards fire... i didn't wanted to, call him was such a big mistake but-

'alright... i will go'

it seems my mind and heart was in the different place, i didn't recognized my words, yet it felt half-guilty and half contentedness, without any words i hung up on him and went to my bed, to sit down and re-sort what happened in the last few moments.

the conclusion i reached was i had fixed myself a date with a man whom i don't know at all!

i had a bad feeling about this, but i felt like this was the rush my heart was craving for, the rush of breaking the rules, the rush of doing against the principles, the rush of a rebel. i was sick and tired of my family and their conventions, perhaps this was the dope i was looking for, i felt like the crises i was facing in the last few months, in a flash it felt like it has been fulfilled... oh shoot! i forgot to ask him the venue-

_ring ring..._ my desk phone rand and i rushed at it 'hello?'

'_sorry my dear ojou-sama, i forgot to tell you the venue... please forget me-_'

'hurry up and speak...' i waited in a baited breath '_please wait for my signal..._' he hung up on me.

now that was the moment of my internal conflict... i was dueling with my better and worse angels whether i should go out with the man. his tone was lascivious and creepy, i know people... i know their voices, i see them beg for their life before my paralyzing techniques... but his voice had something which no sane man could not have... it's hard to put but i think it was something inhuman... devilish...

_devilish..._

What is the meaning of staying good, when it makes no profit to the person. if you are too good, the world will tread you and crush you, if you are too kind, you will be deemed as meek and weak, if you stay chaste for good... time will snatch your vigor and before you even realize, you will be old...

my worst angel won this time...

...

i sat at the window pane, pensively as i saw the sun setting behind the clouds of fire barring on the oak trees of the yards. the pale purple seemed to melt around the clouds. Betty came as usual with the evening tea, along with shell shaped lemon-curd cakes topped with raspberry jelly. i declined the latter and sipped the rich milk tea and from time to time i was observing that Betty was glancing at my face quite with an amused manner.

'Betty, you seem happy. has something happened?' I asked and she shook her head 'no ma'm... yo look different today...'

i was always cautious about my facade and rarely displayed any emotion, but i was not-poker faced, it was enough to conceal the feelings, i was really surprised when Betty picked it up 'what kind of different... is it good or bad?' i asked ambiguously 'it's good ma'm... i really like the glow on your face... has something happened?' she asked genuinely, but i chose to ignore her.

i was getting spaced out, while my mind wondered somewhere at the morning incident, in the soliloquy i asked Betty 'has anyone dropped something for me?'. i could tell her eyes glowed in enthusiasm. 'ma'm, are you expecting a letter?' I looked at her odd enthusiasm, and with tranquility 'listen, it's not something you think it to be... anyways' i sighed and stood up 'no need to tell anyone about it... i don't want a commotion.'

the rest of the evening passed in a flash, even the dinner. after having it i calmly went to my room. i approached to my mirror, let my hair loose and swirled the brush around it, and suddenly something caught at my raccoon hairbrush.

it was a small crimson stone, in the shape of a rhombus, but as long as i can remember, i don't own such hair clips in the shape of diamond...

_diamond..._

_what's the connection of me and the-_

i went for my for the silver casket inside the drawer of my dressing table and hastily opened it. even it the dim light of the room, the African diamonds and Indian rubies glittered brilliantly. i rummaged through all the gems and at the bottom i find something hard, which cannot be mistaken as gems. it was flat, hard and rectangular. i pulled it from the piles of gemstones, and was astonished to see it.

it was a card... _Queen of Hearts..._ but not just any card, in the place of the queen's face, it was mine.

with a huge amount of astonishment i flipped it, and something was scribbled in florescent-pink ink-

_Tu gracia... arruinaste mi corazón lejos... meet me under the stars..._

_mago secreto..._

i read it over and over, but it was written in Spanish, so i couldn't understand the rest except the English part. i dropped the card and my mind swayed into the dark whirlpool of my thought.

_who is this man i am getting addicted to..._


End file.
